The Willowclan Games
by the real short me from Jupiter
Summary: Written especially for the members of Willowclan, this story shows the Willowclanners looking back at some crazy things they said in this game showed theme. Their rivals? The Warriors. Who will win? (This is the same story as before, but I just did some spelling and grammar changes in a few areas. Sorry, if you were subscribed to this, you have to re-subscribe. Thank you!)


**Hi! Fairy here! Um, I just kind of wrote this for fun. Its kinda like a game show, Firestar is host, and basically it has a bunch of crazy things that happened in Willowclan. Enjoy!**

"Okay, First of all, welcome to "Willowclans got fury!" or as I like to call it, 'furry'. We will get down to business in a moment, but first, I would like to introduce our contestants, which are some of Willowclan's most common posters."Firestar mewed his greetings.

"First of all, there is Cherry. Everyone likes Cherry. Willowclanners have even mentioned her in stories. Shes crazy, violent, and out right insane, please welcome, Cherry! " Cherry sits in the audience, texting. "huh? Me? I thought I was going to the movies! Do I at least get popcorn?!" Cherry replied. In the audience, Halkpath did a face-palm, one of Hawky's most common gestures. "Um, we will get back to you in a little bit, Cherry... okay! Next is Hawk. Lets just call her a 'retiree', because that annoying little Fairy kept bugging me to include her, even though she barely posts" Firestar rolled his eyes. Fairy got ready to throw Fairy dust at Firestar, but Phoenix pushed her hand down, giving her his famous glare. (-_-)

"So, Phoenix, you are also on here today, as a contestant! Semi-violent, glares a lot, is the center of many jokes. Lets here it for Phoenix!" Cherry randomly screams "YES! FINALLY" Everyone in the audience stairs at her. "What? I just beat this level on a REALLY tough game on my phone!" And now is all of the Willowclanners' chance to face palm.

"Okay, moving on..." Firestar mewed.

"WAIT!" A voice chirped out. "I have something important to say!" Fairy called out. The audience waited in silence. "Well?" Firestar finally said. "What were you going to say?" Fairy beamed at the audience. "Well, Mr. host, I was going to say that THE CAUSE OF WORLD DOMINATION AND DESTRUCTION SHALL BE OF GLITTER!" Fairy yelled. The audience fell silent. Finally, Firestar nodded. "Hawky, do me a favor. Duct tape her mouth shut." Firestar said, an annoyed pitch in his voice. "You DO have duct tape, don't you?!" Hawk smiles. "Of course I do! I carry it with me everywhere I go!" Hawk said as she attempted to duct tape Fairy's mouth shut, Fairy jerking away each time.

"And next, lets meet Bou! Shes- shes- um, (looks around) well shes very brave, gets along with everyone and... FAIRY! GIVE BACK MY FLASHCARDS! I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY NOW!" Fairy smiled evily as she poofed the flashcards off into thin air. "Um, anyways, I'm kinda improvising here- Bou responsible and takes care of her fellow members and is an excellent leader!" Firestar coughed, interrupting the awkward silence. "I would introduce Fairy, but I'm scared she will burn down the studio." Fairy looked surprised at Firestar. "Have you no shame?! I'M not the one who would burn down the studio!" Suddenly, all eyes in the studio turned to Cherry. "What? I wouldn't burn down the studio!" Cherry cried.

Most of the audience rolled their eyes. "Oh yes you WOULD!" They all said in unionism. Cherry sunk down in her chair. "Now, these are just this weeks players, more players will be on during other weeks. Okay, let me now introduce the warrior contestants: Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Willowshine" The whole audience smiled, and Lionblaze described to Jayfather what the set looked like. The crowd cheered. Fairy whispered to Cherry. "How come they like them, but not us?!" Bou stepped in. "_Well, _you guys can be kinda... _destructive._" Bou said in a whisper. Cherry folded her arms. "NO WE AREN'T!" The whole crowd stopped and stared. Firestar mouthed the words 'WOW'. Hawky spoke up. "Um, shes just talking about...-" Fairy pushed Hawky aside. "GLITTER POX! SOME PEOPLE SAY THAT WE ARE CONTAGIOUS, BUT... WE REALLY AREN'T!" Fairy yelled. The crowd turned back toward Firestar. Cherry and Fairy decided to hide under their chairs.

"Okay, so here are the instructions! I say 'team Willow', and the willowclanners answer my question. I say 'team warriors' and the other team answers my question. Each question is worth 5 points. BUT- bonus questions are worth a random number each time, depend on the added up number of these two dies. The first player answering on a team to hit their buzzer gets to answer. The team will not receive a point and may actually LOSE a point if they do not answer truthfully. Each team has one extra member in the audience. If you can't think anymore, call up the extra. Willowclan's extra is Fairy. Warrior's extra is Graystripe. Okay, so audience, which team should go first?"

The audience screamed 'TEAM WILLOW! Fairy and Cherry got out from under their chairs. Fairy was now coughing up dirt, while Cherry was putting on cherry lip gloss. Fairy looked at her with a look of disgust. "CANNIBAL!" Fairy shouted. Cherry whimpered. "BUT IT SAYS _ARTIFICIAL _FLAVORING!"

"So," Firestar began. "Let the games begin!"

**So in the second chapter, they start playing. I just wanted this document and the next separate so it is easier to understand and follow. GO TEAM WILLOW! **


End file.
